


Logged off

by sangsterduh



Series: Logged off [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangsterduh/pseuds/sangsterduh
Summary: 16-years old Newton Heathers who prefers to be called »Newt« got all he wanted in his life. A rich family, friends and a girlfriend. He is in Minho Parks clique who is the biggest troublemaker in school. But secretly he has a huge passion for writing and he wants to become an author and artist. One day an unknown user comments under his story and from now on his life has changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt folded his hand over his head while taking a deep breath. It’s been weeks since he had this awful writer’s block and he couldn’t get any motivation to finish his story. It was strange, there was nothing to worry about at the moment. His family was rich, he had lots of friends and he just got together with the most popular girl on school. Fine, maybe he wouldn’t pass this year in school, but he couldn’t care less. Newt wanted to be free. He wanted to be an artist who travels around the world and can do whatever he wants. He knew deep down his dream will never become true but he loved to escape into his own world. 

 

Since he was a kid he was inspired to create an own universe and slip away from reality. He wrote stories about dragons, an apocalypse and warriors. Sometimes this was the only thing that made him happy in life. He was creative, passionate and wanted someone to understand and admire him for his writings. 

He published his work on a blog, where he kept his identity anonymous. Newt was a smooth and caring person, who dreamed a lot and had a big heart, but he was nothing like this on the outside. In school he terrorized other students, smoked and drove his teachers insane. He didn’t care what his parents said, he wanted to hang out with his friends, even if he knew it was wrong. 

 

Last year he finally managed to get into Minho’s clique. Minho was his best friend since then even if Minho often made fun of Newt. He always admired Minho and his attitude. He wanted to be as careless and cool as him, but was too scared to talk to him. But after Newt wrote daily Minhos homework for him, he got Minhos attention and he got invited to be in his clique. They often hang out at a old half burned down building, which Minho liked to call their »Temple« 

 

Newt never dared to tell his friends about his passion. They wouldn’t understand it and probably just mock him. That’s why his stories were his little secret and he lived a double live. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t prefer to not hide and just be around friends who like him the way he was, but he couldn’t complain about his life. He’s got all he wanted, which was friends and being popular. 

 

»Chapter one, Chapter three, Chapter four….« he mumbled and scrolled through his folder where he saved his recent story. »Holy shit! Chapter 20? I really wrote that much?« Newt smiled and nodded while giving himself a tap on his shoulder. But he realized the fact that he put so much effort into it and no one appreciated it, made him lose motivation again. »One day« he said to himself »People will understand.«  

 

Disappointed and tired, he sunk into his bed. He starred at the empty wall in his room and closed his eyes. He was supposed to be happy, but there was something he missed and he didn’t know what. Love? No he just got a girlfriend, even though he just hangs out with her because she’s a popular cheerleader. The feelings will come later anyways. 

Beside that, he was the only one in his clique who had a girlfriend. Minho was always around his friends but it seemed like he never cared about girls anyways. A few times girls tried to flirt with him but Minho always gave them a cold shoulder. Newt couldn’t understand his best friend sometimes. 

 

They often argued, since they both got different opinions. But in one thing they were unbeatable. They both hated Thomas Lou-Morgan with a passion. Thomas was the best student of the school and the biggest nerd on earth. He thought he was better than anyone else just because he was the son of the principal, Mr. Morgan. 

The three of them often got into fights. This morning Thomas was complaining when Minho and Newt smoked on the school ground. 

The day before he was snitching them when they skipped class. Overall Newt has never felt that much hate for someone as for Thomas, he even beat him up once and got suspended for a week. He remembered how angry his parents were and he was grounded for a whole moth. What an overreaction! 

 

A notification ripped Newt out of his thoughts. He opened his laptop and saw a new comment under his story. Newt gasped for air and his eyes widened. That was the first comment he’s ever got.

 

 

 

**UNKNOWN**

_Nice work! I just read all chapters and I’m impressed by your creativity and skills. You are talented, keep doing! :-)_

 

Newt smiled and even laughed a little bit. That was the first time someone told him that.

It was almost like a dream. He wanted to thank this user and tell him how much it meant to him. He clicked on their profile. Nothing was published or posted from their account yet. Newt clicked on the message button.

 

**xNwtonn**

_Hey! I just wanted to let you know how much your comment under my story meant to me. You are the first one who likes my writings and you motivate me to keep doing. Thank you so much :)_

 

_UNKNOWN is typing…_

 

**UNKNOWN**

_WHAAAAT????? NO WAY! Your work is the best I’ve read so far! More people need to see this ;-)_

 

Newt felt how is cheeks warmed up and his heart beat faster. He suddenly felt like someone was playing with him. There was no way someone would be serious about this.

 

**xNwtonn**

_Are you serious? Don’t wanna sound rude but…I think you are fooling around._

 

**UNKNOWN**

_Why should I do that? Are you that insecure? That’s a pity because you have no right to be. You’re a fantastic writer and a lovely person…_

 

**xNwtonn**

_That’s really nice…But you don’t know me I’m anything but lovely, trust me!_

 

**UNKNOWN**

_Oh you think I’m just someone who enjoys your work? Someone sitting on the other side of the world and clicking on someones random account? What makes you think I don’t know you in person, Newton Heathers?_

 

Newt felt his heart beating up to his throat. He had mixed feelings about this. On one side he wanted to block this user on the other side he wanted to know who he was.

With shaking hands he typed:

 

**xNwtonn**

_Who are you???? You are creeping me out, please reveal yourself._

 

**UNKNOWN**

_Me? I’m just a fan of you, who admires your work and maybe likes you in real life too! But don’t panic, I respect your work I’m not in love with you or anything! :-D_

 

**xNwtonn**

_But no one knows about my blog here…This is impossible if you respect me you should stop creeping me out…I promise I won’t be mad at you…_

 

**UNKNOWN**

_Of course. You wouldn’t have any reasons to be mad. I’m not stalking you or terrorizing you…I just wanted to let you know I love your work. But if that makes you uncomfortable since I know who you are, I’ll stop then. I’ll do whatever makes you happy._

 

**xNwtonn**

_I just wanna know HOW you found my blog??? Are you the only one or does anyone else knows??? Are you from my school????_

 

**UNKNOWN**

_So many questions! :-O I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention…I promise I told no one else. You may have never noticed but I don’t only admire your work I admire you as a person. Everyday I stare at you and I wonder if you know how amazing and lovely you are. I wonder if you know that someone lies awake all night thinking about your smile. Don’t you dare to question yourself. You may make someones life a little bit better by just existing. Maybe me? But maybe not? Doesn’t matter. I admire you a lot, I thought you deserved to know that. But you will never know who I am._

 

_Goodbye Newton!_

 

_UNKNOWN has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

Newt kicked an empty bottle out of his way while walking down the school ground. No other student was seen anywhere, it was just him standing in front of the huge school building.

No wonder he was alone, class already started two hours ago, but Newt overstepped and missed the bus. Last night he couldn’t close his eyes, due to what happened before. He was nervous and even a little bit scared to come to school today, knowing somewhere in the crowd was a person who knew his weak spot. With a pensive face he lit a cigarette. Seriously who cares if he misses class? He was late anyways. Newt took a deep breath in and out to blow the smoke out. What class was next anyways? Oh yeah, math. Newt sighed and leaned against the fence which circled the whole school ground. He could hear his teachers words from last week. She said this would be his last chance to pass this year. But those words let Newt cold and he decided school was for boring people anyways. Last year Newt was one of the best students in his school, even better than Thomas-Lou Morgan. But when Minho Parks came into his life and thew everything upside down with his determined and careless manners, everything changed for him. Even though his grades got worse and his parents were deeply disappointed in him, Newt didn’t regret a **second** he was with Minho. He showed him the better side of life and that there is so much more than just good grades and money. Newt wanted Minho to never leave him, because he needed him to survive in such a cruel world. It was embarrassing to admit, but Newt felt a strong connection to Minho, he even once wrote a poem for him, which he of course imminently deleted.

»Newton Heathers!« A familiar voice resounded in the distance. Newt panic-stricken dropped his cigarette and stamped on it. A brunette boy in a red flannel and black glasses walked towards him. Under a whine red beanie, perfectly styled hair protruded. »Ah, look it’s the oxygen waste machine!« Newt grinned sarcastically and scornfully waved the boy over. He knew he is gonna get in trouble if he messes with that boy again. Newt would love to punch him, in his stupid face again, but since it was the principals son he couldn’t without getting suspended again. Thomas-Lou Morgan was a little bit taller and skinnier than him. He was physically weaker, which entice even more to beat him up. He couldn’t stand people who would always complain and can’t mind their own business. And Thomas was one of them.

»You do know that smoking can cause lung and throat cancer?« Thomas angrily said and crossed his arms while intentionally leaving a huge space between them. Newt put his hand on his heart and placed an overdone touched smile on his face. »Oh my god! Thomas, my love. You really care **that** much for me?« Thomas pale face turned red and he opened his eyes widely in shock.

»Shut up! That’s not what I meant, you are so stupid!«

He quickly turned his face away in embarrassment.

»You are so cute when you blush!« Newt yelled and pinched Thomas cheeks.

» **STOP THAT YOU FREAK!** « Thomas slapped Newts hands away and took a few more steps back.

»If you wanna get cancer **so** bad go for it, I don’t care. But don’t smoke on the school property, or I’m gonna tell my dad!«

Newt rolled his eyes and pinched Thomas cheeks again, which already turned red. He had tease him again, it was way to funny.

» **I SAID STOP THAT**!« Thomas furiously yelled and pushed Newts hands away.

Newt couldn’t help but laugh pejoratively.

»You are **damn** hilarious, I’ll give you that!«

»Hilarious? **_Me?_** « Thomas perplexed asked and pressed his lips together.

Newt shrugged his shoulders and reached for his bag. He already wasted too much time, talking to that nerd. Even if he hated math, he knew Minho will be in that class and he had to talk to him. Minho may wouldn’t admit it but he was actually very smart. He was a hacker and even once broke into the school system to pull a prank on Christmas. He sent every family of the students an e-mail of a middle finger with the text. »Merry fucking Christmas, motherfuckers!!!!!« He got suspended and almost kicked out of school, but gladly his parents could convince the principal to give him a last chance. Newt remembered how scared he was, that Minho might leave school forever. He wouldn’t want to go to school either, if Minho wouldn’t be there.

Without paying any attention to Thomas anymore, Newt bumped into his shoulder while passing him to walk straight to hell, math class.

 _12AM_. Newt kept checking the clock hanging above the teachers head. He carefully glanced over to Minho, who sat right next to him. He was glad he could get a place near him, so he could try to talk to him while class. He knew he was not supposed to do it, but the last few minutes were pure torture for him.

»Psst! Minho.« he leaned over to him. Minho looked up from his phone, he hid behind his pencil case. Newt could tell he was as bored as him, maybe now he could finally get the opportunity to talk to him.

»Can you hang out later? I need to ask you a favor and it’s important.« Minho tiredly shrugged his shoulders and lowered his eyes back to his phone.

»Hmm.« he only mumbled without paying any attention to Newt. What was that even supposed to mean? Hmm, yes or Hmm, no. Newt sighed desperately and leaned back again. Sometimes Minho could really get on his nerves. He was always there for him if he needed something, but if **he** needed help, Minho didn’t care at all. Newt carefully tapped Minhos shoulder.

»So...?«

Minho annoyedly lifted his head again and finally looked at Newt.

»So, what?«

»Have you even listened?«

Minho shrugged his shoulders again and grinned.

»I asked if you could hang out later. I have a favor for you and it’s important.«

Finally Minho looked more interested and turned to Newt. »What favor?«

»That’s…complicated.« Newt just noticed that he couldn’t tell Minho about his writings so he had to made up a story.

»Can you find out who an unknown user is? Someone anonymous messaged me lately and I need to know who it is.«

Minho held in for a second but then snorted with laugher. Newt confused watched his friend struggling to hold back more laugher.

»That’s your important favor? Who the **fuck** cares? If someone is bothering you just block them, done!«

Newt tried to contradict him, but was scared to reveal too much information. He was upset that Minho couldn’t take him serious. He always did that.

»Hey guess who complained again« Newt decided to change the topic and just pretend like nothing happened. Minho looked at Newt and grinned.

»Our little misery guts.« The two boys tried to hold back their laugher.

After 10 minutes the school bell finally rang and the students stormed out of the door. Newt slowly tumbled out the door. He suddenly felt a strong headache and tiredly feeling coming upon him. The school hall was filled with students from all classes and he couldn’t find Minho. He struggled to fight his way through his locker and exhausted leaned against it.

Where did Minho go? Why couldn’t he just wait for Newt for **once**.

»Where is my damn phone« Newt rummaged his bag in panic. »Oh, stupid me.« He reached into his pocket as he felt the vibration. He saw a notification on his inbox of the app where he published his writings. Before opening it, Newt glanced to his sides to make sure no one was looking at his phone. But in the massive crowd he couldn’t find anyone peaking over. Excited and curious he tapped on the inbox button and opened it. He felt a knot forming in his throat as he read following:

**UNKNOWN**

_I apologize for overwhelming you,_

_but when I saw you I couldn’t help but let you know how beautiful you look._

_I know that, because I’m watching you,_

_right now._


	3. Chapter 3

Newt let his eyes wander through the filled crowd. Petrified in angst, his breath got heavier and faster. An enormous wave of shock came upon him, as he combed the school hall, looking for a conspicuous glance. Suddenly he felt a penetrating glaze in his back. A pale black-haired girl perturbed stared at him. 

 

»Newt? Are you okay?« she asked in a soft voice. Her blue eyes were filled with an amount of luminosity. She precautionary laid one hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

It was Teresa Agnes, captain of the cheerleaders and most popular girl in school. She was beautiful, every room she entered was instantly filled with light. She always stood in the center of everything and owned the magic to enchant everyone with her individuality. This was the reason why it surprised Newt, she accepted being his girlfriend. 

 

Newt cleared his throat. »Yes of course. I was looking for you actually.« 

He didn’t want to make her worry even more. He knew she already was in concern about him. For weeks she told him to take private tutoring, to pass this class. She was not like the other cheerleaders, relying on their beauty. Teresa worked hard for school, to get the best grades. Her dream was, to become a doctor and help people. Newt couldn’t deny, she was a great person, a beautiful girl and loving friend, but he couldn’t feel more than a friendship for her. He didn’t feel that seething flash of adrenaline through his body, that strong bond or a feeling of affiliation, like he felt for Minho. He wouldn’t say he had any romantic feelings for Minho, but he wasn’t sure if it was only amicable feelings. 

 

Teresa and Newt trudged to the school canteen. Teresa wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelled the cutlets being served today. Newt could only chuckle about her reaction, but decided he wouldn’t eat those either. While sitting down, Newt pulled out his phone. He still couldn’t believe what he just read earlier. Maybe someone was just pulling a stupid prank on him. But how did they find his anonymous writing account? Should he reply? The burning feeling inside his stomach got stronger. He was too curious to just ignore those messages. Newt sighed excited and typed.

 

**xNwtonn**

_Are you still here?_

 

No reply? It must really be some stupid trick. Newt chewed on his nails and solicitously slipped around on his chair. »Newt?« Teresa snapped one finger in front of his face, causing him to twitch. »Don’t you wanna tell me what’s going on?« Her voice sounded serious. Newt must have known, that she would notice something was going on. She always knew when people were in trouble, she must’ve had a special sense for that. But would he want Teresa to know about his writings? He knew she was a kind person, but he couldn’t take any risks. He wanted to trust her, talk about what’s bothering him, but he was too scared.

»And don’t tell me you’re just tired. It’s not working.« she added and expectantly looked over to him. 

 

»I’m just having a bad day.« Newt shrugged his shoulders. »What’s so special about that?« He quickly glanced over to her, knowing she wouldn’t believe him anyways. »Look Te, I know you are concerned, but everything is fine. Just because we are together doesn’t mean you have to play mummy.« Newt rolled his eyes while trying his best to avoid eye contact. He was really a horrible liar, when he was nervous. 

 

Teresa crossed her arms and frowned. »First of all, **Te**? Second, why do you males get so offended when someone cares about your feelings? Fine, I just wanted to be nice, but I guess you don’t deserve my concern.« She exasperated grabbed her bag. Newt really didn’t want to upset her, but at this moment he had bigger problems. »Having marriage problems?« Newt jumped as two hands knocked on his shoulders. He turned around, seeing Minho smirking simpering.

»Resa!« He grinned over to her, letting himself roughly fall on a chair next to Newt. »Oh god. Of course you had to appear just now.« Teresa turned her head to him with an annoyed look. Newt was usually amused, seeing them both fight, but at this moment, he didn’t feel like it. Unbothered, he ignored their conversation while checking his phone again. He couldn’t stop checking for a new message from Unknown. What if he or she is in the same room, right now? Newt attentively turned his head to the left and right. Was someone watching him right now? He couldn’t shake this feeling of.

»Newt!« Minho shook him out of his thoughts. 

 

»Newt tell her how pathetic he is!«

Confused Newt starred at his best friend.

»Dude you haven’t even listened! Your chick thinks our little misery guts is _so nice«_ Minho intentionally mimicked Teresas voice.

»I don’t talk like that!« Teresa angrily shouted. »And I think Thomas isn’t as bad as you guys always say.«

Newt raised one eyebrow, while throwing disgusted looks at his girlfriend. »And how do you know that?« 

»Yeah, how do you know that?« Minho provocating asked. »You guys seem to be **very** close. Too close if you ask me. Do you give little Tom goodnight kisses too?«

 

»Shut up, Minho!« Newt and Teresa yelled in chorus.

»He is in my math and informatics club, we meet after school, remember?«

Minho snorted with laugher.

»Who on earth goes **voluntary** to a math club?«

Teresas face turned red. Newt tried to step between them, before the situation escalated, but Minho uncontrolled laugher infected him.

»Newton!« Teresa angrily jumped up. Newt tried to hold back his laugher to comfort his girlfriend, but as he saw Minho bending down, holding his stomach while basically roaring his throat out, he immediately chuckled again.

»You guys are real dicks.« Teresa agitated turned around and walked away.

»Minho stop!« Newt yelled and punched his friends shoulder, still laughing. Minho face was completely red and sweaty. He wiped away a tear while his laugher slowly got quiter.

»Ah, that was funny.« He chuckled and punched Newt mildly back. For a moment Newt forgot all the Unknown situation and just enjoyed that moment. 

 

»No but seriously now« Minho cleared his throat. »Aren’t you jealous?«

Newt surprisingly looked at him. »What do you mean?«

He actually knew exactly what he meant, but wanted to hear it out of his friends mouth. Minho shrugged his shoulder and blamelessly starred in the air.

»Oh I just thought so. I mean Teresa basically took Thomas’s side against her **own** boyfriend.« He now lowered his view back to Newt, looking in Newts surprise very serious. It never really bothered Newt, he knew Teresa was friends with Thomas, but he has never viewed it like that. Was Thomas really more important to her? Maybe the whole time they both were closer than he knew.

»I don’t know. I never thought about it.« 

 

» **I** would be jealous to be honest.« Minho pulled out a cigarette and grabbed his jacket. 

 

»Are you coming or what?« 

 

»Wait! Where are you going?«

 

»Idiot. Just follow me.«

 

The two boys left the huge building and walked down the school ground. Only a few older students stood there in groups, but most of them already grabbed their stuff to get inside again. Minho hasn’t said a word since they left the school canteen. Newt was boiling inside. He hated when Minho unplanned dragged him somewhere and didn’t even tell him what he was about to do. He reluctantly followed his best friend behind the school building.

Minho leaned against a wall and lit his cigarette.

» _Hey! Minho Parks! No smoking on the school ground!_ « Newt imitated Thomas voice.

Minho giggle and offered Newt a cigarette. When Newt leaned against the building next to Minho, he finally glanced over to him. 

 

»So?«

 

»Huh?«

 

»What are we doing now?«

 

»Hm maybe kiss secretly and hold hands?« Minho scoffed.

 

»Ha-Ha. Very funny. You just randomly dragged me out of school for _no_ reason?«

 

»You just sound like Resa. As if you need any reason to not skip class.« 

 

Newt groaned in frustration and let himself fall against the wall again. He promised Teresa and his parents that he wouldn’t skip class again, but at the same time he knew he’d fail class anyways and he wanted to be around Minho. That was the most important thing for him.

 

Newt felt a vibration in his pocket, as a notification resounded. He never pulled out his phone so fast, hoping it was a message from Unknown again. In his disappointment, he saw a missed call from Teresa.

Minho confused peeked over to him. 

 

»Dude, whose message are you waiting for?« 

 

»What? Uh-no ones?«

 

»That anonymous princess huh?«

 

Newt coughed.

 

»What? No! I- I blocked them. Just like you told me.«

 

»Don’t you have training now?« He quickly tried to distract Minho.

 

»Oh, yeah no. But, we’ll do something **really** fun after school instead.« 

 

Newts eyes widened. Minho noticed how curious he got and grinned.

 

»And? What is it?«

 

Minho smiled and stepped his cigarette out. 

 

»That’s a surprise.« He said and winked.


End file.
